mslgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cottontails
Fire = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 7660 - Attack: 377 - Defense: 471 - Recovery: 709 - } A Cotteen with power over fire. Fire Cotteens have comparatively shorter fuses than those of other elements, and deal poorly with stress. Pet at your own risk. - Cottaline = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 7660 - Attack: 337 - Defense: 471 - Recovery: 709 - } Cottalines are popular among many masters for their braided-looking fur and charmingly grumpy personalities - Cottontails = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 9574 - Attack: 471 - Defense: 588 - Recovery: 890 - } This Astromon will use its tail to throw things across whatever room it's in when it's upset. The only ways to calm it down are to gently caress its head or, if that doesn't work, patiently wait in a projectile-free location. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Water = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 6685 - Attack: 322 - Defense: 381 - Recovery: 544 - } "A Cotteen's fur is as soft as real cotton. Just petting one is like getting a massage for your heart. ...Why're you looking at me like that? You think I'm crazy?! Try petting one! You'll see how totally not crazy I am!" — Totally not crazy Cotteen owner, from the documentary "Cotton Your Trap" - Cottaline = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 8357 - Attack: 403 - Defense: 478 - Recovery: 687 - } "After a long day, listening to my Cottaline singing is soothing. It's like sic heals all of my pain and fatigue. It's like magic! ...Come again? Cottaline's songs actually DO heal pain and fatigue...? 'Thoroughly researched'? 'Scientifically proven'? 'Common knowledge'?!" — Well-informed Cottaline owner, from the documentary "Cotton Your Trap" - Cottontails = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 10445 - Attack: 504 - Defense: 598 - Recovery: 862 - } "Look at that cotton! And how she eats! She looks just like a doll... I need to show her to everyon I know!" — One of "those" masters - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds |-| Wood = Story class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 6869 - Attack: 339 - Defense: 315 - Recovery: 560 - } Wood Cotteens are generally agreed to have the best personalities of all Cotteens. They fire soft cotton energy at enemies that looks soft, but hits hard. - Cottaline = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 8587 - Attack: 424 - Defense: 385 - Recovery: 709 - } Popular among the elderly as companion Astromons, wood Cottalines are patient and full of affection. - Cottontails = class="article-table" style="color:white; background-color:#006cb0; font-weight:normal; float: right; margin-top:1px; margin-left:8px; width:200px;" colspan="2" - Role: Recovery - Max Lv: 20 - HP: 10734 - Attack: 530 - Defense: 494 - Recovery: 890 - } The company and companionship of their Cottontails have led some elderly masters to leave much of their estate to the Astromons after passing away, causing no small amount of family and legal drama. - }} Habitat Abilities Community Gem Builds Category:Astromon Category:2 Star